


Golden Chain

by Nellancholy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, Urolagnia, also there isn't really a sex scene or anything, but eli does touch kotori down there, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Officer Minami and Phantom Thief Elichika have a final,fateful confrontation.One of them is left with a precious parting gift.





	Golden Chain

The sound of two pairs of boots sprinting on hard marble floor echoed throughout the embassy.

 

Kotori grunted as she resisted the urge to clutch at her belly,focusing every inch of her will towards running at top speed.

 

Tonight was the night her investigations had finally borne fruit.

 

Tonight was the night she brought Phantom Thief Elichika to justice.

 

And something as trifling as a full bladder wasn’t going to stop her.

 

As her quarry ran up the stairwell to the roof exit,she turned and tipped a pedestal over,sending a large,priceless replica vase tumbling down the stairs.

 

Kotori felt her muscles contract as she leapt aside,kicked off the rail,landed,and continued to run without breaking her stride,as the vase smashed into the wall behind her.

 

The bright night lights of the city shone through the wide gallery windows. The power supply to the upper floors of the embassy was cut at night,but Kotori could see exactly where they were both headed.

 

As they both sprinted through the open door leading to the roof,Kotori found herself slowing,but only for a moment as she realised the change in their clothing.

 

When did Eli put on that top hat? When had this cape appeared on Kotori’s shoulders?

 

But there was no time for that.

 

Phantom Thief Elichika leapt off the edge of the roof,only for her steam-powered airship to rise up from below,bearing her up on its deck.

 

If Kotori slowed down even more,Eli’d get away again. A chance to capture her might never come again. This night was the night it all came to an end,one way or another.

 

Biting down hard on her tongue,Kotori dashed to the edge of the roof. Stepping firmly on the ledge,she leapt forward,further than she’d ever jumped in her life.

 

This was it.

 

Kotori came down hard on the deck,falling to her knees from the impact. Feeling the mass of fluid slosh inside her,she couldn’t help but let out a small whimper,to the bemusement of the thief clapping her hands slowly not ten feet away.

 

“Harasho,Officer Minami. You’ve jumped onto the ship of the most wanted criminal on the continent…” Her boots clicked on the deck as she walked over to Kotori’s slumped over form. “I could take you anywhere…do anything to you. You’ve lost,my dear…and you’re mine now.” Eli lifted her foot,letting the toe of her boot rest on Kotori’s chin. “A precious little bird,locked in my cage…”

 

Kotori smiled grimly. Her hand shot up,grabbing onto Eli’s ankle. She hadn’t even been hit with anything yet,but her groin was starting to hurt with the effort of holding her sphincter closed. Her face was red,a few beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead. “P-phantom Thief Elichika…fate has conspired to bring us together on this night. I’m…I’m not going to back down now…” With a growl,Kotori rose,spinning as she swung her arm,pulling Eli off her feet.

 

Quickly,Eli planted her hands,flipping into a cartwheel to stand back on her feet. “So that’s how you want it? I don’t mind…I’m used to having to polish the scratches out of my treasures after.”

 

With that,Eli stepped in swiftly,aiming a spinning kick at Kotori’s head.

 

Kotori ducked under and lunged forward,her hand loosely gripping Eli’s throat,throwing her to the rail with the force of her charge.

 

“G-g-give me one…reason…” Kotori sputtered,her face a bright red.

 

Eli let out a grunt,gasping for air in her grip. “Agh…I…I don’t have one.” But she was still smiling. “What are you…going to do,officer? Choke me out? Throw me off the edge? From the looks of you…you’re not about to cuff me and escort me to a nice warm cell…”

 

Anger flashed across Kotori’s eyes as her grip tightened,as though squeezing Eli’s neck would somehow keep her urethra shut. “I’ll…I’ll bring this ship down…if I have to…”

 

Eli beamed. “Are you now? Well…” Taking advantage of how far back Kotori was bending her,Eli swung her leg down and to the side,smashing her heel into the side of Kotori’s knee.

 

An agonized scream escaped Kotori’s lips as she clutched at her dislocated knee. Even in the midst of this,somehow,some way,she was still holding on.

 

That didn’t last long,as Eli pulled her up by her neck,her other hand quickly drawing a knife from her belt to hold to Kotori’s neck. Quickly pushing forward,Eli held Kotori pinned against the mast of her ship.

 

“Well well,how the tables turn…” Eli panted,kissing Kotori’s cheek as she pressed the knife alongside her throat. “I think you need a little breaking in,my dear. Reach under your skirt. Take those panties off…and of course,I know about what you’ve got under there. Trust me…you don’t want to find out which one of us is faster…”

 

Kotori blinked up at Eli,her intense gaze weakened. Her amber eyes fluttered,beginning to fill with tears. Maybe it was the fact that her anger got the better of her,leaving her at the mercy of a nefarious criminal. Maybe it was the fact that her bladder was about to explode.

 

She reached down,tugging down her panties. Her thumbs hooked through the sides,stretching one end to move past the holster where her gun sat,now of no avail towards the goal of capturing Eli,or even saving herself.

 

Eli grinned,her free hand reaching down to tease Kotori. “Now that I look at it…that’s a terribly short skirt,Officer Minami. Not exactly regulation,now is it? If I didn’t know better,I’d say you dressed up just for our meeting tonight…”

 

Kotori let out a whine,pressing her thighs together. Her ears grew hot as the thief taunted her and touched her. Already all thoughts of escape,of fighting back,had left her mind. If she could just get out of this alive,with the last bit of her dignity intact…

 

All she could manage was a soft gasp. “Please…don’t…”

 

“Don’t…?” Eli chuckled. “Well,we could start with ‘don’t chase me’. ‘Don’t jump onto my ship.’ It’s a little too late for ‘don’t’,isn’t it? Now then…” Eli’s index and middle finger ran up Kotori’s vulva,causing a strained gasp to escape her lips. Tilting her hand a bit,she teasingly pressed her thumb against Kotori’s clitoris.

 

That bit of pressure,that pinprick of firmness…that was the last straw. Kotori let out a desperate sob,wailing like a baby as she released herself,the tension in her groin gushing out with the warm,yellow fluid.

 

To her horror,Eli didn’t even withdraw her hand. She moved it,yes,but only slightly,holding it down to catch as much of Kotori’s shower as she could.

 

It seemed like a full minute before Kotori finished,tears streaming down her face as her legs went limp from the sensation of relief.

 

“Oho? So that’s why you were so angry,huh? Harasho…” Eli leaned in,pecking Kotori on her nose. “I’ll be sure to treasure your parting gift to me. You see,I’m a collector of unique things,and that was…definitely unique. Such…vulnerability,such emotion,both shame and relief…I’ll make sure the face you just showed me won’t be seen by anyone else…ever.”

 

Eli leaned in,giving a deeper,more passionate kiss this time. Kotori couldn’t help but close her eyes. Somehow…she felt herself savoring this moment. The enemy she pursued for so long…for a moment,they were one. Their hearts beat together,as though approaching some decisive finality.

 

After a few moments,Eli pulled back,sadness in her eyes even as she smiled. “Well,let’s not draw out the goodbyes. Thank you again…for your gift. Now,my little songbird…fly.” She dropped the knife,grabbed onto Kotori’s neck,and spun,throwing her.

 

With her twisted knee,Kotori couldn’t regain her balance.

 

Her fate was sealed.

 

She hit the rail and tipped over.

 

There was nothing to grab onto.

 

Her voice swelled into a wordless scream.

 

The last thing she registered was the sight of Eli gleefully putting her fingers into her mouth one by one,sucking off Kotori’s dense,salty fluids.

 

And then she hit the ground.

* * *

 

Kotori woke up,slumped onto her work table.

 

She sat up,massaging her sore neck.

 

She blinked,looking over the phantom thief outfit she was working to give Eli before their next performance.

 

It took her a moment to feel the warm,wet trail running down her thigh,and the pool that had formed on the hard wooden floor.

 

She sighed,getting up to fetch the mop and the air freshener. She knew she should have gone before starting to work on the outfit…

 

Finally,having cleaned up,Kotori sat on her bed,looking over the almost-completed outfit.

 

For some reason,she felt a little afraid,looking at it. But also…excited somehow?

 

Maybe she had a dream about it or something?

 

She got up again,putting it on a hanger. She’d finish it later.

 

She couldn’t wait to see Eli’s kind,loving smile when she presented it to her…

**Author's Note:**

> Yes,it was all just a dream...
> 
> Writing a genuinely angry Kotori was fun,though.


End file.
